Comandantes Altos Elfos
thumb|284x284px Los Nobles Altos Elfos se enorgullecen de un profundo sentido del honor y son maestros en el arte de la diplomacia y la guerra, disciplinas que han aprendido desde su más tierna infancia. En épocas de conflicto, demuestran su valor mediante su flexibilidad, ya que son perfectamente capaces de enfrentarse al enemigo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo o ponerse al mando del ejército desde la distancia, dirigiendo el flujo de la batalla allí donde más se necesite. Artículo Las familias nobles de Ulthuan han dirigido a los Altos Elfos durante miles de años, tanto en épocas de paz y como en tiempos de conflicto. Se enorgullecen de su profundo sentido del honor y son maestros en el arte de la diplomacia y la guerra, disciplinas que han aprendido desde su más tierna infancia. Los Altos Elfos creen que una existencia vivida sin precisión es vacía, y apenas preferible a la muerte. En épocas de guerra, demuestran su valor mediante su flexibilidad, ya que son perfectamente capaces tanto de enfrentarse al enemigo en en medio del combate cuerpo a cuerpo más duro como de liderar los ejércitos a distancia, conduciendo el flujo de la batalla mientras disparan flechas letales, o incluso dictar la estrategia de una campaña desde más lejos aún, según dicten las necesidades. A veces, los débiles y alocadas razas menores malinterpretan sus acciones y creen que actúan de manera cobarde, pero están confundidas. Totalmente al contrario, muchos de los nobles pierden la vida luchado en batallas y las expectativas del pueblo élfico se cumplirían mejor si los comandantes fuesen menos valientes. Mientras que otras tazas lanzan sin pensar a sus líderes al fragor de la batalla, los Asur, no son una raza prolífica; así que, cuando un noble cae en combate, es llorado y sentida enormemente su perdida. Aunque son leales al Rey Fénix hasta la muerte, a los miembros de la nobleza de los Altos Elfos les encanta la intriga y la política. Por desgracia, esto significa que los ejércitos se confían a individuos en base a sus inclinaciones políticas y no a su habilidad para dirigir a las tropas. Por suerte, estos ejemplos son raros, ya que cuando la seguridad de su reino está en juego, pocos Reyes Fénix permiten mucho tiempo el desatino de estos comandantes. Todo lo contrario, puesto que hay una amplia selección de comandantes valerosos y con gran talento entre los Asur y es en estos guerreros leales en los que el Rey Fénix deposita su confianza, pudiendo aprovechar sus habilidades pese a las intrigas cortesanas. La mayoría de los nobles altos elfos son maestros en el arte de la guerra; es el caso de los caballeros yelmos plateados, las tropas de élite de los guerreros elfos que luchan a lomos de corceles élficos majestuosos. Una vez han probado su valía como yelmos plateados, estos jóvenes nobles se dedican a perfeccionar otros estilos de combate. Dependiendo de su riqueza y reino natal, luchan de formas muy diferentes. Los príncipes de Tiranoc suelen combatir a bordo de carros rápidos y mortíferos, mientras que los señores de Lothern prefieren armarse con la lanza y el arco y combatir en los regimientos de la guardia del mar. Los nobles más acaudalados utilizan como montura una gran águila o un grifo, en el caso de los poderosos príncipes de Caledor, luchan a lomos de un dragón. Las monturas suponen, un símbolo invariable de su estatus y proporcionan ventaja en batalla. Sea cual sea el reino del que proceden, los comandantes altos elfos son ágiles e increíblemente peligrosos, capaces de derribar a sus enemigos con una rapidez que pocos pueden igualar. Son expertos en el manejo de un gran número de armas e igual de mortíferos con una lanza de caballería, lanza, alabarda o arco largo; capaces de atravesar incluso las defensas más firmes y de un lanzazo o de un disparo acabar con un enemigo a todo galope. Los caballeros más nobles pueden armarse con armas de leyenda y armas mágicas procedentes de la Forja de Vaul y heredadas por las familias durante cientos, sino miles de años. Para muchas familias, conservar estos artefactos constituye un derecho sucesorio al estado real. Un Príncipe que los lleve a la batalla luchará con más tesón, porque ni él ni su familia pueden permitirse perder algo tan valioso ante el enemigo, ni verse deshonrados por la derrota o la cobardía. Aunque un arma mágica puede convertir a un noble en príncipe, no lo convierte en general. Las mentes agudas e incisivas de los nobles de Ulthuan les convierten en los mejores generales del mundo, capaces de interpretar los altibajos de la batalla antes de que lleguen a desencadenarse, para así saber cuando deben confiar en sus fuerzas, cuando retirarlas, y cuando Ulthuan deber pedir el máximo sacrificio de sus defensores. Poseen valor y un sentido del deber inquebrantable para con sus guerreros y su nación. Se espera mucho de los señores de Ulthuan, ya que de ellos depende, en gran medida, el futuro de los Altos Elfos. Las Armas de los Príncipes Por orden de Aenarion, los sacerdotes de Vaul forjaron una serie de armas para ayudar a los Altos Elfos en la guerra contra los demonios. Estas armas fueron algunos de los objetos mágicos más poderosos de todos los tiempos y en tiempos de crisis aportaron nuevas esperanzas a los acosados Altos Elfos. Pese a que muchos de estos valiosos artefactos ya hace tiempo que se perdieron en combate, todavía quedan algunos, como las espadas Colmillo Solar y Chabrael o la legendaria Lanza del Crepúsculo. Miniaturas Héroes caballo portaestandarte Altos Elfos 8ª Edición miniaturas.jpg|Héroe a caballo y Portaestandarte de Batalla (8ª Edición). Heroe dragón Altos Elfos 7ª Edición miniatura.jpg|Héroe en Dragón (7ª Edición). Héroe espada escudo Altos Elfos 7ª Edición miniatura.jpg|Héroe con espada y escudo (7ª Edición). Héroe arco Altos Elfos 7ª Edición miniatura.jpg|Héroe con arco (7ª Edición). Héroe arco espada Altos Elfos 7ª Edición miniatura.jpg|Héroe con arco y espada (7ª Edición). Héroe lanza Altos Elfos 5ª Edición miniatura.jpg|Héroe con lanza (5ª Edición). Héroe Altos Elfos Warhammer Quest miniatura.jpg|Personaje Altos Elfos de Warhammer Quest Héroe caballo Altos Elfos Warmaster miniatura.JPG|Héroe a caballo (Warmaster). Héroe águila Altos Elfos Warmaster miniatura.jpg|Héroe en águila (Warmaster). Héroe dragón Altos Elfos Warmaster miniatura.jpg|Héroe en dragón (Warmaster). Imágenes Rylanus Evernarion by Carl Frank.jpg Heroe elfo 4ª.gif Comandante Alto Elfo Lancero Karl Kopinski.jpg Rostro general alto elfo.jpg Rostro alto elfo.jpg Comandante Alto Elfo por Gergely Fejervary Warhammer Mark of Chaos.jpg Boceto carta Saberthoot Yrlis Bluestorm por Geoff Taylor Héroe Altos Elfos contra Guardia Negra.jpg Héroes Altos Elfos.jpg Héroe Alto Elfo Warhammer Online.jpg Warhammer Príncipe Alto Elfo.jpg Comandante Alto Elfo Warhammer Online por Michael Phillippi.jpg Portaestandarte Alto Elfo por John Blanche.jpg Héroe Alto Elfo por John Blanche.jpg Héroe Alto Elfo en Águila Gigante por John Blanche.jpg Héroe Alto Elfo contra Orcos por John Blanche.jpg princesa alto elfo warhammer total war.jpg coronacion altos elfos concept art warhammer total war.png princesa altos elfos frente warhammer total war por Jaco Herbst.jpg princesa altos elfos trasera warhammer total war por Jaco Herbst.jpg principe altos elfos warhammer total war por Jaco Herbst.jpg principe altos elfos 2 warhammer total war por Jaco Herbst.jpg alastair warhammer total war por Danny Sweeney.jpg|Es un personaje conmemorativo de la Fundación ``Make a Wish´´ Portaestandarte Alto Elfo Diskwars por Nicholas Gregory.jpg comandante alto elfo variante 1 warhammer total war por Vlad Costin.jpg comandante alto elfo variante 2 warhammer total war por Vlad Costin.jpg comandante alto elfo variante 3 warhammer total war por Vlad Costin.jpg comandante alto elfo players guide.jpg Comandante Héroe Alto Elfo Warhammer total war por Plamen Genov.jpg alastar warhammer total war por Rinehart Appiah.jpg Do you know who I am (Ancient Arrongance) Altos Elfos.jpg Fuentes *Ejércitos Warhammer: Altos Elfos (6ª Edición). *Ejércitos Warhammer: Altos Elfos (7ª Edición). *Ejércitos Warhammer: Altos Elfos (8ª Edición). Categoría:Héroe Alto Elfo